Codename Kids Next Door: Freaks of Nature Unite!
by edward18
Summary: When Sector V of KND find out about a group of evil villains even more deadly than Father and wacky things start appearing out of nowhere who knows what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I do not own anyone in this fanfic except my own characters and some equipment I make up

* * *

Chapter 1: King Shadow 

"All operatives reporting for duty #86!" number 1 shouted as Sector V saluted the mighty Kids Next Door moonbase operative council. "Ahem, well, yes, hello Nigel. We have a new mission for you and your crew. I suppose you know who King Shadow is correct?" "No." Number 4 replied patting the back of his head. "You don't!" she asked quirking an eyebrow as the others just shook their heads, "Well, for all you simpletons out there, King Shadow is more than likely the single most deadly being on the face of our planet! He along with his only three friends Jack Kite, Shelaunda, and Masks control all real crime on earth. They do whatever they want whenever they want to and they are super smart to boot. King Shadow puts Father to shame and one time when Father made a deal with him Father backstabbed him, but in the end Shadow had Father thrown in prison for quite some time."

"Whoa! Someone worse than Father?" Number 2 asked amazed at what he had just heard. He still remembered the very first time they ever met up with the demonic dad. The flames, the yellow demonlike eyes, the pitch black shillouette, the most terrifying any of them had ever seen or heard of. And now they heard that there was another adult even more scary than that! Number 2 nearly fainted. "None of our operatives have ever seen exactly what Shadow looks like and those who have have never been heard from again. We do have descriptions of what Masks, Jack Kite, and Shelaunda look like though." Number 86 continued. "Who's the most dangerous out of them then?" Number 1 asked curiously. "King Shadow, but other than him, well…let's just say if Shadow was Hitler then Jack Kite would be Stalin." 86 smiled innocently.

"So then, are you guys gonna take the mission or not? We've heard they've been operating over where you lot live so get a move on!" the council announced simultaneously and Sector V saluted them and walked out with narrowed eyes. "They don't stand a chance do they?" 86 asked with shifting eyebrows and a sad expression. "Affirmative, no chance at all." The council replied back and lowered down into the floor leaving Fanny to sigh as she looked out into space seeing the other children blast off towards home.

* * *

"Well I don't know about you guys, but that guy doesn't scare me one bit!" number 4 said courageously monitoring the weapons systems. "Great!" number 3 cried jumping onto his lap and giving him a huge hug, "Then you can protect me when they come!" "What!" 4 exclaimed nearly tossing Kuki off of him, "I mean yeah sure I can I can take on any adult there is!" "Oh really? Well numbah 5 thinks you can't bucko!" the sly child said lazily as she leaned back in her seat. "Really! Well when we get back if I see any of those creeps I'll whup their butts and…I don't know what they look like." Just then Number 1 handed him a stack of papers with names, pictures, and prices on them.

"What's this?" 4 asked as he tried to keep the stack still while Kuki fidgetted around in his lap trying to get comfy against him which he took hardly any notice of. "They're their wanted posters, apperantly they're even hated by the adults of earth and by the looks of it they are indeed the worst of the worst." 1 replied and walked back to his commanding chair. "Whoa!" 3, 4, and 5 gasped as they looked at the first picture.

The words above the photo read Dr. Jack Kite. The man had a very sly expression on his face with his mouth smirking up into a grin and his eyes sparkling with evil glee. His eyebrows were fixed on the photographer as well as his three fingered claws (Two fingers and a thumb on each hand that all end in scythe like claws) and his hair was swept back into three thick black sonic the hedgehog like quills which dangled in back of his head quite a bit. To top it all off the insane madman that 86 had told them about wore and nicely made lab coat and sagging pants with rather big shoes. At the bottom of the page could be made out the words in big bold letters WANTED: $100,000,000!

The children flipped to the next page and were greeted by a rather fine looking woman with blond hair and a lab coat. Number 4 immediately started drooling as he gazed into the half shut eyes and big smile of the female scietist. She two though had a price, a name, and the same kind of claws Jack had. Her name was Shelaunda and her price: $90,000,000!

Another page was flipped and the children laid their eyes on a demented mask which resembled a clown face. One half of it was brown while the other was white. Both sides of the mask had red circles resembling blushing cheeks and a blue line ran down the middle of the face seperating the abomnible colors. His chin was blue and the top of his head was orange while the the eye holes as well had red circles surrounding them. This evil being wielded a spear that could also shoot out and become a sort of grappling hook. He too had the claws the others did, his name was Masks, and he was worth $90,000,000 as well.

Another page flipped and the two huge smiles of two very happy children beemed cheerfully at them. On the right was a rather huge breasted girl who looked to be fourteen and had long blond flowing hair. She had rather thick eyelashes as well and the only thing that seemed to be wrong with her was that her thumbs were claws. The boy looked pretty cute as well with his super thick hair and big eyes. He however, had claws like the others, three fingered and sharp clawed. The two children were labled Jake Diabolical and Angel Amy with the combined price of $70,000 and had a description which told of every villain thinking of them as failures and nusainces even though King Shadow hired them a lot.

Setting down the pieces of paper the children kept staring at them and decided to flip to the last page which was the shillouete of a man with a V shaped head and sharp three fingered claws like most of his companions. He was the leader of them all, wanted for 200,000,000 dollars, King Shadow the Lord of Crime Worldwide! His pose certainly looked rather menacing. His arm was pulled back with a sword in hand while the other was jabbed at the viewer with the claws pointed like daggers at them.

"It says here that these guys are wanted for basically everything other than direct killing, molestation, and rape!" Number 5 said aloud looking at the wording at the end of King Shadow's poster. Kuki decided to sit back down on her friend Wallabee as he kept looking over them as well. "Hey guys! We're landing!" Number 2 shouted as the hiss of the engine was heard across the vessel while they touched down in their enormous tree house.

* * *

A few days later Wallabee and Kuki were walking along the sidewalk as it was summer and they were out of school so they were gonna spend a whole bunch of time at their tree house as possible. "So whatcha wanna do later?" 4 asked his friend who just hugged him and replied, "Oh I dunno, get something to eat?" "Sure! I'm starved but first let's stop off at the tree house!" he replied and they raced forward. "Why hello there!" Nigel's dad exclaimed answering the door, "I've got the elevator all shined up for you fellers just make sure to tell Nigey that we have been getting some warnings from some people for some time now about burning the tree house down if we don't move it." "Sure thing Mr. Uno! Thanks for cleaning it up for us!" Four shouted back and carried number Three in.

The elevator closed with a hiss and the two rode up rather quickly. After a few seconds Kuki began to hold Wally's hand and squeeze it few times while humming happily. Four began to squeeze back gently feeling her soft skin in his grasp and close his eyes. "Hey Wally wake up!" Number Three squealed playfully when the doors slid quickly open and Number Four immediately let go of her. "Hey number 1!" he called out loudly hoping for a reply but didn't get one, "Hm…guess we got here to early, it being 5am and all." "I'm gonna go see what I can do while everyone's away!" Number 3 cried and ran to her room and opened the door.

Inside was a huge black thing hanging down from the ceiling with a human looking head on the end with green hair and its eyes closed. At the top of the upside down head was a point where the hair came together at. Just then the creature's eyes opened and it dropped to the ground letting its black cape-like wings unfold from around its body.

There crouched on the ground looking at the surprised girl in delight was a boy with a huge smile, orangish skin, and a weird suit with his wings jutting out of his back. His suit wasn't pants and shirt, it was like both items fused together so that none of his skin showed. The only openings in his suit were at the ends of his sleeves revealing his three fingered claws and the bottom of his legs showing off his shoes which were big and had puff balls on top of them. The rest of the suit was blue and the collor was as green as his hair.

"Hi!" he excalaimed excitedly, "Wanna play? My name is Mutant Kid!"

* * *

Well I do hope you have enjoyed it up til now as this is only chapter at the moment, but yeah...The other chapters (If people like this one I'll continue to make more) will be much longer and funner with tons of wacky battles with my made up villains.  



	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Doctor

Disclamer: Mutant Kid, Dr. Jack Kite, King Shadow, Shelaunda, and Masks are owned by me (I've been working on them for nine years) and Trapper is owned by 8b-2q-7a, hope ya like the chapter, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter the Doctor! AKA: The Day of the Pranks and Villainous Violence

"So you is a kid are ya?" Number 5 asked the kid as she sat down on the log in the information room, "Where you come from?" "Oh, my home?" Mutant Kid asked curiously, "Oh, I'm from the Island Silver!" "The Island Silver?" Hoaige asked curiously, "What's that?" "Oh," Mutant replied grinning and lying back on a piece of wood, "It's an island that you wouldn't be able to find if you didn't ever here of it. No one outside of it can really invade all that much and all the inhabitants have claws like mine." Saying that he held up his three fingered clawed hands. "Another thing, I am the only that can fly! See, these clothes of mine can't come off and I can't go to the bathroom, it's just the freak I am," he said winking and flicking his black wings (the wings don't have feathers they're more like..um….Cell's perfect form in Dragon Ball Z only made of leather), "It's peaceful there, that's why I left and traveled to space and annoyed some Space Pirates for a bit."

"Whoa whoa whoa, space?" Number 2 asked. "Oh yeah!" Mutant exclaimed jumping up and floating in the air, "I met a girl Space Pirate there called Angel Amy, the only surivor of her crew now and hates me to death. Man it's fun annoying her, she always gets out an axe to be me with haha." "That sounds deadly," Wallabe said getting a slushy. "Oh it is!" Mutant replied, "But not as deadly as Jack or Shado-" "You don't mean King Shadow and Jack Kite do you!" Kuki gasped. "Sure do! My dad worked with them when he was alive!" "Then, you're evil!" Nigel shouted jumping over to him and holding a gun at his face. "1, no I'm not," Mutant Kid sighed looking bored into the leader's eyes and put his face close to his, "And 2, your gun don't work now." BOOM! Mutant Kid easily sliced his fingers through the firearm blowing it to pieces.

"You woudn't have stood a chance anyways," he told him floating up to the limbs of the tree in the ceiling and lying down, "And I'm sleepy so, goodnight hehe." "Well, he is a freak, I'll give him that, well I'm gonna call it quits too for today see ya lot later," Abby said getting up herself and walking through the hall to her room. "I have to make some things tonight but after that I'll go to bed also," Hoagie informed and ran off to the room of ships he worked in. Number 4 was already helping Number 3 to her room as Nigel sat in the main and decided to watch some TV.

* * *

"Now then," Number 2 said putting down his welding torch, "Just what is that kid, he definitely isn't normal. Lucky I got some of his hair." Hoagie, after making sure that no one was around, put the strand into a machine labeled 'DNA Device'. Chuka, whirrr, vippp! The machine made all sorts of beeps and bops as it identified the hair and the staticy screen on the front began to turn into an image. There in front of him was a picture of the green haired child with the words 'Unknown' next to him. "Well I guess he really can't take off his clothes then," Number 2 said shifting his goggles and typed in abilities and enjoyments. The words that came up were annoying others, flying, slashing, pranking, candy addict.

"Wow, a candy addict, sure hope he doesn't find Numbah 5's stash," he told himself and typed in known enemies and allies.

Enemies: Jack Kite, King Shadow, Shelaunda, Masks, Robo-Face, Angel Amy, Bulber, Barbot (no longer enemy), Destro (No longer enemy), Kaugneto (Not from Captain Melon Head, different one), Byte, Varth, Void, Bad Guy, The Kulapsr (Collapser), Dimensite, The Dragon Fly, Deadshot, Mewtation, Warlock (Betrayed him when Warlock in kid form), The Brain, The Hood, The Shop Reaper, Death Skull, Zefis, The Plunderer, Fire Cracker, Zap, Slipshot Joe, more to come

Allies: Claw Kid, Barbot, The Monkey, Jetter, Plasma Gal, The Chameleon, Jenn, Tron (My robot dude), more loading

"Whoa!" the engineer yelled with his eyes pressed up against the screen, "This guy has tons of enemies! And he knows about the guys we're after!" "Well no duh," Mutant Kid yawned floating in a sleeping position over Number 2 and looking down at him, "I get in fights with Jack all the time, but Shadow's probably the most dangerous even though Jack's the most insane."

"Wow, really! Well maybe you can tell me some of the things they do!" Hoagie said excitedly and took out a sketchpad. "Alright well Shelaunda, she'll usually be in an advanced mech when she attacks, man her's are some of the best. Jack, now he's one of the two real big threats you have to look out for. First off, he'll usually attack in a mech first and if you blow that up he probably eat some candy and go crazy from that. Real deadly but I've taken him down a few times when he's like that. King Shadow is another toughie seeing how he can walk through things like a ghost and can posses people by going into them. The only real way to take him down is to hit him with some kind of highly concentrated light or whatever making him solid then attack as much as you can. That's about it except for Masks who doesn't fight as much anymore, he's tough but I don't think he'll be with them if they attack," Mutant let him know as the boy took down as many notes as he could.

"Man you're a big help!" Hoagie let him know before Mutant knocked him unconcious and began building. "Thanks!" he said grinning, "I know I am."

* * *

Kuki Sanban murmured groggily as she walked down the hallway half awake the next morning. "Ohhhh, hello Mutant Kid," she yawned walking by him and raising her arms high in the air. "Hello to you too," Mutant Kid said happily shifting his eyes to her, "Perfect." With that Kuki stepped on a loose board that slammed up right into her face knocking her back onto the floor. Just then a huge fan that had been set up was triggered and blew her clothes over her face. Pies hit her body from all sides and she finally got up dazed and confused as water shot down from the ceiling above all over her after getting her purple nightshirt back down over her legs.

Mutant Kid just floated in the air laughing hysterically at the scene before him unfolding as Wallabee walked in when her shirt flew over her head. Blushing madly at the scene Number 4 fell back in awe after it was over and Mutant Kid was flying away. Number 3 ran away crying in shame while Wally got back to his feet and rubbed his eyes. All of a sudden Number 5 walked in and saw the pie cream and water all over the ground, "What on earth happened here! Alright, you have some explaining to do!" "Wait Number 5 it wasn't me! Wait!-"

* * *

"Alright, now then, no one's around are they? Well then, good now I can enjoy myself!" Number 1 exclaimed in relief as he grabbed the samurai helmet on a podium in his room and began to do a renactment of sorts of the Star Wars Kid. "Oh man this is rich!" Mutant Kid exclaimed from behind a hole in Nigel's wall holding up a video camera and catching every precious moment, "Just rich!" "Hey Mutant!" Number 5 yelled angrily, "You know anything about the mess in the hall? Number 4 says you were there!" "Whoops!" Mutant Kid said slyly looking at the girl with a fang showing smile, "Gotta go!" With the moments being Number 1 taking off his shirt and making it act as a whip Mutant Kid shut off the device and flew off to another floor of the treehouse.

* * *

Kuki was still crying when Mutant Kid flew into her room as she was changing her clothes. He easily threw her up into the airleaving her clothes behind and held her by the feet so her eyes met with his while she was upside down. "Yo!" he said with a grin, "Like how I pranked ya this morning?" "WHAT! That was you!" she screamed angrily attempting to punch him as he just held her a bit more away and snickered at her vain attacks. "Well no duh! Of course it was me! I love to prank people, even if it's a bit over the top, literally and figuratively, I don't care I enjoy doing such things to others!" he replied flinging her into the air and catching her by the feet again with his claws; his green hair that ended at the tips of his shoulders bounced a bit as he caught her again and he continued, "That's why I need you to help me with this next one, what do ya say?"

Kuki thought for a moment and then asked, "What's in it for me?" "Well, enjoyment," MK told her grinning, "Think about it, isn't there anyone on earth in this treehouse that you ever really wanted to prank!" This got Kuki to begin thinking again, there was someone that she had wanted to prank, but no, not him! She couldn't not to Wallabee, her good friend, but wasn't there someone else? Of course! "Sure is!" she said grinning back, just put me down on the ground and I'll tell ya."

Following her request, the flying boy set her back down and she began whispering into his ear and he snickered evily. He gave her the thumbs up and said, "Great, meet me over at the operative's place in a few minutes!…might wanna be clothed though. The Japanese girl blushed and pushed him out of the room as he plotted exactly how to get this person and flew off at an amazing speed towards another area in the tree.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started! You know what to do right!" Mutant asked with a few snickers. Kuki shook her masked face with a grin, "This'll get back at Number 5 for destroying one of my Rainbow Monkeys!" With that Mutant tapped lightly on her door and some footsteps began to come towards them. "NOW!" Mutant shouted thrusting a pie into her face while Kuki threw balloons full of sludge at her. Abby could only scream in confusion as Kuki kept pelting her and Mutant floated away into another floor. "That's it!" Numbah 5 finally yelled and caught Kuki at the neck tearing off the mask.

"Uh huh, hi hiya Number 5!" Kuki said with doubtful happiness in her voice. This time it was Kuki's turn to scream as the african girl dragged her into the room she had just emerged from. "But it was Mutant Kid's idea!" she pleaded and Abby said, "Mutant aint even around here! Now come on!" SLAM! The door closed and the screaming ceased as Mutant laughed hysterically once again saying as he held up the tape of Nigel, "Two down, two to go, one to blackmail! What fun!"

* * *

"Yeesh, where'd all my stuff go!" Hoagie Gilligan cried in anguish looking around hastily for the tons of equipment he had had last night. WHAM! The pilot threw open his door and stumbled into the dark hallway. "Geez, the power must be out…" he said as he began walking and heard some snickering, "And ghosts must be here…" "BOOOO!" Mutant Kid screamed holing a flashlight to his face and frightening Hoagie half to death. "What was that for!" he yelled angrily at the smiling child. "For fun?" he said still smiling. Hoagie just sighed and kept going with a flashlight in hand.

"Heyyyy…" a far off voice called and the two spun around to see a monster like person following them. Mutant immediately screamed and flew up to the ceiling hiding there. Hoagie mearly screamed as well but ran directly into a pit of rubber snakes, tumbled into a vat of glue, slipped on some well placed water, flew through a pillow, and became suspended above the ground on a platform of a treehouse. To top it all off Mutant Kid flew by and put a bird's beak on the kids nose and flew away laughing as he said, "It was just Number 1 in a samurai hat by the way!" "Well well," Argon, one of Shadow's top guards, said to himself looking from the ground below and flicking some fire onto the tree trunk, "Seems like Mutant is enjoying himself. This pyromaniac has something to report."

* * *

"Finally, time to make my big introduction to Number 4 AKA: Wallabee Beetles! Hehe," Mutant Kid laughed knocking on the short boy's door. "Hello, Mutant," Abby said as she opened the door causing Mutant to put his squirt gun away and smile, "Number 4's not here at the moment but we can take a message if you so desire." "Yes, quite, now then your not allowed to stay here," Number 1 ordered but Mutant's smile just grew wider and he flew over to him handing him a tape. The boy mearly read the label in horror as the floating green haired mischief maker laughed, "Caught it this morning, so either you let me stay here or I reveal all across every tree house on earth!"

Nigel dropped to his knees and finally, after much taking in of breath, replied, "Okay…" "Anyways," Mutant said looking at Number 4 amongst the other operatives, "Take this! Everyone's been pranked!" With that he squirted gallons of water all over Number 4 and flew off leaving the children in awe. "Number 1, what was on the tape that was so important!" Number 2 asked angrily. "Oh…nothing you guys would need to know about," he sighed. Suddenly the adult alarm went off.

* * *

"It's happening on the top of the treehouse!" Number 2 told them looking over the computer map, "And by the looks of it Mutant Kid beat us up there!" The group immediately grabbed weapons they had had tucked away for just an occasion and ran towards the steps. WHAM! An enormous metal door slammed down over the exit of the room and gas began to leak in. "Sterilization lockdown!" Hoagie cried throwing his arms in the air, "I didn't activate this!" "No ya didn't," someone said slyly from the computer console, "I did kiddos, good luck getting out!" Everyone gasped as they saw the shadow with a fang showing grin and evil eyes on the screen. "Sorry guys, wish I could help, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment!" Mutant Kid cried down on his knees in the background with his wings aparantly constricted by ropes.

"My estimation," Jack said keeping his teeth showing, "Is you lot will be outta our hair in oh, say, about seven minutes, nice talking to ya!" With this Jack laughed maniacally and began walking over to Mutant bearing his razor claws. Just then Number 5 began to couch and choke on the air, "Number 2," she asked, "Is this the only room that's be gassed?" "It's the only one with that ability yes," he said, "But why? How can we get out?" "There," Abby told them pointing to a vent high above. "You're insane!" Number 2 exclaimed gagging a bit. Number 5 just gave him a stern look and Number 1 nodded in back of her, "fine…"

"Number 3, climb on my shoulders!" Wallabee ordered which she immidiately did. Soon after Number 1 had gotten on top of her and Hoagie had gotten under them. Finally Abby was at the top and with one last look Nigel tossed her up into the vent. SPWOOO! Abby hacked and coughed viciously trying to see through the gas to the way into the next room. "Can't move, nearly paralyzed, but must! Friends, need help, air lack, oh…" Number 5 hacked coughing up a bit of blood. After what seemed like an eternity however, she finally fell through another vent nearly out of breath and opened the door to the room.

HIIISSSS! It slid open and Number 2 rushed out with a first-aide kit while the other operatives ran upstairs. "There there," he said gently, "Told you you were insane." She fell unconcious and Number 2 got out some tools.

* * *

"Mmmrmrmmrm!" was all the noise Mutant was capable of creating as he had been gabbed and in back of him stood a man with a match between his thumb and index finger. "Yo," he sighed with a bored look on his face, "Wondering if you were ever gonna get out here." Wham! Number 3 dealt the first blow to Trapper knocking him back a tiny bit before he regained balance and blew a great deal of fire at her which Number 4 tackled her out of the way from. "Take this!" Trapper shouted loudly and blew a pillar of fire at them.

Number 1 was the person to avoid this one and knee the adult in the stomach while the others rushed over to free Mutant. "Uh uh uh, children what on earth do you think you're doing with him?" asked another voice from behind the board the child was tied to. Out stepped the mad scientist they had seen on the screen, Dr. Jack Kite, with his sonic the hedgehog resembling (Only three quills, if seen from the side it looks like just two but in reality he has two lower ones, they just block eachother when seen from the sides) black hair and razor sharp claws. His lab coat went down to about his hips and cut off there leaving two legs in dark blue pants to walk forth.

"Well hello ya lot of little brats, how the heck are ya today?" Jack asked with a grin, "Ready to get beat down?" In five seconds flat Jack had slashed all the kids to the ground and ordered Trapper to lock the place down. "Ugh!" Wallabee moaned trying to get back up only to only to have Trapper slam his foot on his chest. "Now then," Jack sighed pacing over to Mutant, "What to do about you, oh son of my old friend?" "You could let me go!" Mutant cried getting his mouth free from the clothe it was covered in. Jack shot him an angry glare that morphed into a smile, "Or," he said, "I could just slice you open right now…"

FWOOM! Mutant Kid's cape wings finally spread apart enough to simply flap the ropes off him and to the ground. "NO!" Jack yelled leaping high in the air and smashed Mutant back to the ground as he tried to escape, "You aren't going anywhere, not this time kiddo!"

* * *

Well looks like some people are now captives of the Shadow Corp. Can Number 5 and 2 rescue them or will these be their final days? Find out next time on Freaks of Nature Unite!  



End file.
